LA NINFA
by stardustlightsex
Summary: Serena no es una chica normal... ha sido diagnosticada con un extraño trastorno psicológico que le provoca pensar constantemente en sexo. Hará todo lo posible por satisfacer este deseo, pero hasta donde podrá llegar? SxD ADVERTENCIA: lemmon


**LA NINFA**

Desde que era pequeña he corrido con una suerte repentina. Mi madre se casó con mi padre a los 16 años, en ese entonces mi papá, hijo de un adinerado granjero, contaba con la mínima edad de 14 años pero debido a que mi abuelo materno tenía una innumerable cantidad de propiedades y tierras para cultivo y a que quería extender ese poder, él y mi abuelo paterno "Ari" (como yo solía llamarlo cuando apenas era una pequeña) arreglaron la boda de mis padres deseosos de afianzar sus relaciones y de que la herencia familiar tanto de mi padre como de mi madre quedaran en buenas manos.

Mamá y papá no se conocieron hasta un día antes de la boda, Ikuko (mi madre) se negaba rotundamente a casarse con un muchacho mucho más chico que ella y quien apenas dejaba de ser un niño, ella tenía sueños, deseaba huir a Europa y convertirse en una famosa cantante, sin embargo no podía desobedecer a "Don Benjamín" como llamaban a su padre, si lo hacía corría el inevitable destino de ser enviada a un convento y esa era la última cosa que mi madre quería.

Por su parte mi Kenjí (mi padre) aun no sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer de su vida, apenas era un niño aun jugaba entre el campo y montaba los caballos del establo de Ari, lo que si sabía perfectamente bien era que no quería atarse tan pronto a una muchacha el quería ver más allá, Ari se arrepentía de haber hecho ese pacto con Benjamín, él deseaba que mi papá se dedicara a sus estudios pero tenía que asegurarle un futuro donde no le faltara el dinero.

Y así fue el 14 de abril de 1984 Ikuko y Kenjí unieron sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separara. Al principio mi madre odiaba estar cerca de mi padre por que hacía algo así como el papel de niñera o más bien de mamá pero eso cambió totalmente. Kenjí por otro lado se enamoró loca y perdidamente de Ikuko desde la primera vez que la vio con el tiempo mamá y papá fueron inseparables él maduró rápidamente y justo un año después nací yo Serena Shields Sigma, un 5 de agosto de 1985, mi padres seguían siendo muy jóvenes Kenjí con 15 años e Ikuko con 17 se fueron a vivir a una de las casas de Ari, todo era color de rosa, o al menos para mi si lo era, 2 años después nació Fátima, mi hermana, debo admitir que nunca nos llevamos bien siempre peleábamos por las cosas incluso por mi abuelo, aunque él me quería mas a mí o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Lamentablemente Ari falleció en un accidente cuando yo apenas tenía 6 añitos de edad recuerdo que le lloré mucho a mi abuelo era una gran pérdida para mí pero a la vez sin saberlo una gran ganancia. Lo último que recuerdo es haber logrado leer su lápida "Aarón Shields, amado padre y abuelo Q.E.P.D."

Al poco tiempo nos mudamos a vivir a la granja del abuelo debido a que mi padre a su aun escaza edad tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los bienes de Ari que a propósito era viudo.

Con tanto estrés y cansancio de mi padre debido a el trabajo de la granja y a que se estaba recibiendo de arquitecto cayó enfermo, Ikuko tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo por un tiempo hasta que mi padre se recuperó, felizmente pudo terminar su carrera en marzo del '92 todas lo acompañamos a su graduación. Después de tantas tormentas llegó la calma para la familia Shields empezamos a tener más dinero éramos la segunda familia más adinerada de todo el pueblo de Lagos, claro, después de la familia de Don Benjamín.

Una tarde lluviosa llamaron por teléfono a mi madre para avisarle que Don Benjamín había muerto, eso significaba claro más dinero, la verdad nunca conviví con mi abuelo y no puedo decir que lo quería, la Nana Ágata mi abue nos venía a visitar de vez en cuando a la granja y pasaba horas y horas jugando con Fátima y conmigo luego de la muerte de su esposo se mudo a vivir con nosotros permanentemente pero no gozaba de ninguna de las riquezas de Benjamín por que claramente el había dejado fuera de su testamento a todos los demás hijos que tuvo y a su propia esposa, la heredera universal era Ikuko.

A los 24 años mi mamá era la mujer más rica y poderosa del pueblo todo un ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de haberse casado tan chica y dejar sus sueños de lado siempre fue una mujer valerosa y dispuesta a dar todo por su familia.

La desgracia no tardó en rondarnos, 2 años después le detectaron leucemia a Kenjí. Me sentí devastada, a los 9 años no tienes ni idea de que rayos es eso pero sin duda sabía que mi padre iba a morir, mi mamá cayó en la depresión hizo de todo para salvar a mi padre lo llevó incluso hasta Europa para que le hicieran de todo, pero para mala suerte mi padre dejó de existir justamente un 14 de abril en París. Ese día llamó mamá a la abuela y nos dio la noticia el mundo se me vino abajo, como podía mi padre estar muerto? Fue el golpe más duro que la vida me dio, nunca fui muy apegada a mi madre lo era más con mi papá después de ese entonces cambie por completo mi forma de ser, a los dos días lo trajeron de vuelta a Lagos donde le dieron el último adiós, no pude ir a su funeral no quería verlo así, en una caja.

Luego de que lo enterraron me deprimí muchísimo tanto que no salí en más de una semana de mi cuarto. Después de varios meses Braulio llegó a nuestras vidas, mamá descubrió antes de que muriera papá que estaba embarazada de nuevo, hasta ahora es el último recuerdo que guardo de mi padre y es que los 2 son tan parecidos. A diferencia de mi relación con Fátima, Braulio era mi mejor amigo y aun lo sigue siendo.

Vivimos en la granja hasta que Braulio tuvo 5 años y después mi madre no pudo con los recuerdos, nos mudamos con la Abuela Ágata a su antigua casa yo ya estaba por cumplir los 15 años y Fátima tenía 13 a esta edad si aun permanecieran las antiguas costumbres probablemente ya estaríamos casadas.

Y es que mis desgracias aun no acababan, mamá se fue a Europa 4 meses después completamente sola, nos dejo al cuidado de la Nana pero volvió 2 semanas después completamente diferente, tanto que hasta regreso con nuevo novio, Antoine, un aborrecible francés, y digo aborrecible por que como podía atreverse Ikuko a engañar a mi padre con ese hombre?, sin embargo ahora la entiendo era una mujer joven aún y no quería quedarse sola, además esta era su oportunidad para lograr su sueño de ser cantante por que este señor trabajaba en una empresa discográfica y lograría lanzar a mi madre al estrellato. No duraron ni 3 semanas aquí se fueron a Francia a vivir llevándose a Fátima y Braulio con ellos, yo en cambio, me rehusé completamente a irme tenía que quedarme en Lagos junto a mi padre, y así lo hice por lo menos hasta que cumplí los 18 años de edad, no le guardo rencor a mi mamá por haberse ido y dejarme sola cuando más la necesite pero tampoco puedo decir que la quiero mucho.

A pesar de todo Nana siempre cuido de mi y me apoyo en mis estudios. Cuando acabe la preparatoria mi mamá me envío dinero para que me inscribiera en la universidad y tuve que alejarme de Lagos a los 18. Me fui a vivir a Cd. Del Carmen un ciudad muy cercana a mi pueblo y donde actualmente radico.


End file.
